When The Sun Shines
by Starsights
Summary: What happens when Princess Celestia, Discord, and Luna have some bonding time together? Short fic. This is my first so plz review!


Princess Celestia sighed as she raised the sun once more. Today was just another day in her immortal life with the same old routine; sign papers, attend meetings, go to court, maybe send a letter to her prized student Twilight Sparkle and spend quality time with her sister Princess Luna.

_Why is it always the same schedule every day?_ The alicorn princess thought discouragingly.

Celestia turned her gaze to the celestial body that she had just raised. One of the things she cared about, loved, and cherished along with her beloved sister. Its glowing rays shining throughout the principality of Equestria, signaling her subjects to awake and begin a new day of the glorious gift of life.

Oh how Celestia wished Luna wasn't sleeping right now and with her so she could also witness the beautiful sunrise.

"TIA!" raged Luna on cue.

The princess whizzed around in a flash, he mouth opened in shock and humor as the once clean and well- maintained lunar sister was now covered in earthworms, from mane to tail.

"Luna! What in the name of Equestria happened to you?" she asked trying her best to suppress a fit of laughter.

"WELL! Your little _friend_ Discord shoved me into a chocolate mud puddle filled with those- Ugh! Ghastly worms!" Luna complained

Celestia went closer to her and examined one of the worms as she levitated them to her eye.

"Chocolate gummy worms... you know that's actually a pretty-

Before the sun goddess knew it; chocolate milk started to pour on her like a waterfall. After it stopped, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Like my present Celestia? I know chocolate milk was your favorite when we were kids"

"**URGH! DISCORD WHEN WE GET OUR HOOVES ON THOU-! WHA! WE'RE STUCK!**" yelled Celestia as she used the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Bah, that fancy language of yours… Come on Celestia! I know you know that the Royal Canterlot Voice got OLD eons ago!" babbled Discord.

"**How **_**dare**_** thou insult our sister and us! Thou foal!" **Luna protested

"Foal? You two are so funny! And for that you deserve a treat!"

The draconequus stepped into the room and snapped his fingers; moments later Celestia and Luna were dressed like caveponies mixed with party princesses, and an eight legged swamp monster filled with worms, mud, mud, mud, and more mud.

Discord blew a kiss to his work well done. "Voila! Now let's look at the PRETTY Tia and Lulu", he snapped his fingers and put on earplugs, then let a mirror appear in front of the two princesses.

"!" they screamed

"I CAME!" Molestia screeched as she burst into the room.

All jaws dropped and Discord snapped his fingers once again.

A wild Trollestia appeared.

"Do you like bananas?" she asked

"Sure do!" a random pony with derped eyes and a bubble cutie mark squealed.

"WELL YOU AIN'T FINDING ANY BANANAS ON THE MOOOOOOOO-

"FOREVER!" screamed Pinkie Pie as she zoomed in with her party cannon.

Celestia and Luna looked over to Discord, "How many ponies did you invite to see us look like complete idiots?" she asked.

A grim smile spread across Discord's lips, "Oh you know, just a few… Molestia, Trollestia, Pinkie Pie, Derpy, and a few more others". He snapped his fingers and made the costumes disappear from Celestia and Luna; but still kept them stuck to the ground.

"As I was saying…" Trollestia cleared her throat and continued "WELL YOU AINT FINDING ANY BANANAS ON THE BEEEEEE-

Before anyone knew it Trollestia was being pelted with muffins by Derpy.

"DIE EVIL MONKEY, PINK PONY THING CREATURE!"

"OUCH! Hey! That hurts!"

Then came Butchershy.

"OH NO FLUTTERSHY! SHE TURNED INTO A MONSTER THAT WILL GOBBLE US UP!" squawked Pinkie as she began to shoot her party cannon at the pony.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what did I tell you about coming in mah shed!" she growled and took out a chainsaw.

"KISS MY HOOVES YOU FOAL!" cut in Molestia.

"NEVER!"  
"!"

"PINKIE STOP SCREAMING LIKE A CHICKEN!" Discord snapped.

"Squawk! Attack Discord! Squawk!"

"WAIT NO NOT MEEE!"

Pinkie then jumped on Discord and began to pounce on him.

"THAT'S MY JOB! STOP STEALIN IT!" Molestia demanded and also jumped on him.

Everyone kept arguing and Celestia and Luna just stood there until Discord unglued their feet.

Luna then jumped into the fight and squealed and pulled Celestia into the pit of the arguments.

"LUNA NOOOOOO!"

"COME ON CELESTIA! WE GOTTA CATCH TROLLESTIA WHO IS ALSO PINKLESTIA! LET'S GO!" Luna said excitingly and pushed her sister in.

"GAHHH! TROLLUNA!"

Before they faced the grueling fight, Luna smiled grimly at her sister and whispered back "Tia Wia… I love you. Let's jump into this loveable, gruesome pit together for I am Trolluna"

Then they all lived happily ever after with blood everywhere and a Star Wars Derpy shooting lasers at Equestria with Obi One Kenobi .

The End!


End file.
